oncepediafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Staffel 5
“ |Zeile1_5=Letzte Folge |Zeile1-Info_5= „ “ |Feld2_1=Hauptdarsteller |Feld2-Info_1=Ginnifer Goodwin – Snow White Jennifer Morrison – Emma Swan Lana Parrilla – Regina Josh Dallas – Prinz Charming Emilie de Ravin – Belle Jared Gilmore – Henry Mills Rebecca Mader – Zelena Sean Maguire – Robin Hood Robert Carlyle – Rumpelstilzchen/Mr. Gold |Fußnote1=Staffel 1 · Staffel 2 · Staffel 3 Staffel 4 · Staffel 5 }} Staffel 5 ist die fünfte Staffel der Serie ''Once Upon a Time ''sie beinhaltet 23 Folgen. Die ersten 11 Folgen beschäftigen sich mit Emma Swan, die im Finale der vierten Staffel zur neuen Dunklen wurde und das Böse Besitz von ihr zu ergreifen scheint. Die letzten 12 Folgen der Staffel spielen hauptsächlich in der Unterwelt und zieht so ein Wiedersehen mit einigen bekannten Gesichtern mit sich. Die Staffel begann am 27. September 2015 in den USA mit der Premiere „ “ und endet mit der 23. Folge „ “ voraussichtlich im Mai 2016.ABC Announces Fall 2015/2016 Premiere Dates - Press Release, abgerufen am 20. März 2016 Folgen der 5. Staffel Dark Swan Rises The Dark Swan | Originaltitel=The Dark Swan | Episodennummer=1 | USErstausstrahlung=27. September 2015 | DtErstausstrahlung=— | Staffel=5 | Rückblende=Emma | Drehbuch=Edward Kitsis und Adam Horowitz | Regie=Ron Underwood | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Gleich nachdem sie die Dunkle geworden ist verschwindet Emma und die Helden müssen sich zusammentun, um sie zu retten, aber zuerst müssen sie sie finden, wofür sie die Hilfe eines ungewöhnlichen Verbündeten benötigen. | Gastrollen= | Bild=501.jpg }} The Price | Originaltitel=The Price | Episodennummer=2 | USErstausstrahlung=4. Oktober 2015 | DtErstausstrahlung=— | Staffel=5 | Rückblende=Regina | Drehbuch=Andrew Chambliss und Dana Horgan | Regie=Romeo Tirone | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Um Emma zu beschützen bemüht sich Regina auf eine überraschende Weise, die ihren Eifer als Kraft des Guten testen wird. King Arthur und Queen Guinevere veranstalten einen königlichen Ball, um die Helden in Camelot willkommen zu heißen, aber als die Feier eine tödliche Wendung nimmt, müssen David und Robin handeln oder einen wesentlichen Vorteil für Emmas Rettung verlieren... | Gastrollen= | Bild=502.jpg }} Siege Perilous | Originaltitel=Siege Perilous | Episodennummer=3 | USErstausstrahlung=4. Oktober 2015 | DtErstausstrahlung=— | Staffel=5 | Rückblende=Prinz Charming und König Arthur | Drehbuch=Jane Espenson | Regie=Ralph Hemecker | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=In Camelot versuchen die Helden fieberhaft, Merlin zu befreien. Fest entschlossen, Emma zu helfen, macht sich David auf die Suche nach einem magischen Relikt, das Regina benutzen könnte, um mit dem gefangenen Zauberer zu kommunizieren, aber als David aufbricht, besteht Arthur darauf, ihn zu begleiten, weil die bevorstehenden Gefahren größer sind als er es sich vorstellen kann. Währenddessen erfährt Mary Margaret was aus ihrem alten Freund Lancelot wurde. | Gastrollen= | Bild=503.jpg }} The Broken Kingdom | Originaltitel=The Broken Kingdom | Episodennummer=4 | USErstausstrahlung=18. Oktober 2015 | DtErstausstrahlung=— | Staffel=5 | Rückblende=— | Drehbuch=David H. Goodman und Jerome Schwartz | Regie=Alrick Riley | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Nachdem sie eine geheimnisvolle Warnung von Lancelot über Arthurs Absichten erhalten hat, merkt Mary Margaret, dass Arthur die größte Bedrohung der Helden sein könnte, aber als es ihr nicht gelingt, David von der Gefahr zu überzeugen, nimmt sie die Sache selbst in die Hand. Hooks unerschütterliche Liebe für Emma sorgt währenddessen für einen Hoffnungsschimmer bei ihrem Kampf gegen die unnachgiebige Stimme von Rumpelstilzchen. | Gastrollen= | Bild=504.jpg }} Dreamcatcher | Originaltitel=Dreamcatcher | Episodennummer=5 | USErstausstrahlung=25. Oktober 2015 | DtErstausstrahlung=— | Staffel=5 | Rückblende=Emma Swan, Henry Mills und Regina | Drehbuch=Edward Kitsis und Adam Horowitz | Regie=Romeo Tirone | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Während Mary Margaret und David in Camelot versuchen, den Dolch des Dunklen zurückzuholen, blickt Emma mit einem Traumfänger in die Vergangenheit, um zu sehen, wie Merlin in einen Baum verwandelt wurde. Zusammen finden Emma und Regina heraus, welche entscheidende Zutat sie besorgen müssen, um Merlin zu befreien, aber es ist ein Wettlauf gegen Arthur, der nicht möchte, dass Merlin befreit wird. Währenddessen bringt Henry mit den Ermutigungen seiner Mütter den Mut auf, Violet um eine Verabredung zu bitten. | Gastrollen= | Bild=505.jpg }} The Bear and the Bow | Originaltitel=The Bear and the Bow | Episodennummer=6 | USErstausstrahlung=1. November 2015 | DtErstausstrahlung=— | Staffel=5 | Rückblende=Belle und Merida | Drehbuch=Andrew Chambliss und Tze Chun | Regie=Ralph Hemecker | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=In Storybrooke entdecken Regina, Mary Margaret und David einen Zauber, der einem von Merlins Auserwählten ermöglichen könnte, mit ihm zu kommunizieren, aber als es Arthur nicht gelingt, den Zauberer zu erreichen, werden die Helden misstrauisch. Währenddessen befiehlt Emma Merida, Belle zu töten, um Mr. Golds Verwandlung in einen Helden zu erzwingen. Da es Merida nicht möglich ist, Emmas Befehle zu missachten, muss Gold den Mut aufbringen, um Belle zu kämpfen oder riskieren, dass er sie für immer verliert. | Gastrollen= | Bild=506.jpg }} Nimue | Originaltitel=Nimue | Episodennummer=7 | USErstausstrahlung=8. November 2015 | DtErstausstrahlung=— | Staffel=5 | Rückblende=Merlin | Drehbuch=Jane Espenson | Regie=Romeo Tirone | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=In Camelot führt Merlin eine Mission an, um den Dolch mit Excalibur wiederzuvereinigen, damit er die Waffe nutzen kann, um Emma vor der Dunkelheit, die ihre Seele bedroht, zu beschützen. Mit Zelena im Schlepptau schleichen sich Hook, Mary Margaret, David, Regina und Robin in Arthurs Schloss, um das zerbrochene Schwert vom wahnsinnigen König zu stehlen. Währenddessen nimmt Merlin Emma auf eine Reise mit, um einen alten Feind zu konfrontieren und den heiligen Funken zurückzuholen, den er braucht, um Excalibur zu erneuern. Beide Seiten werden getestet, aber eine erlebt eine Niederlage, welche die gesamte Operation zu Fall bringen könnte. | Gastrollen= | Bild=507.jpg }} Birth | Originaltitel=Birth | Episodennummer=8 | USErstausstrahlung=15. November 2015 | DtErstausstrahlung=— | Staffel=5 | Rückblende=Belle und Merida | Drehbuch=David H. Goodman und Jerome Schwartz | Regie=Eagle Egilsson | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Die Spannungen in Camelot spitzen sich zu als Merlin, nun unter Arthurs Kontrolle, Emma ein Ultimatum stellt: entweder sie übergibt ihm den Dolch des Dunklen und den prometheischen Funken oder er wird ihre gesamte Familie töten. Nicht bereit nachzugeben, konfrontieren Emma und unsere Helden Arthur, Merlin und Zelena in einer epischen Magie- und Willensschlacht. Gerade als das Ende naht, ist Emma dazu gezwungen, eine qualvolle Entscheidung zu treffen, die niemand kommen sah. Zurück in Storybrooke wird Zelenas Schwangerschaft auf mysteriöse Weise beschleunigt und Hook unternimmt neue und verzweifelte Anstrengungen, um Antworten vom dunklen Schwan zu erhalten. | Gastrollen= | Bild=508.jpg }} The Bear King | Originaltitel=The Bear King | Episodennummer=9 | USErstausstrahlung=15. November 2015 | DtErstausstrahlung=— | Staffel=5 | Rückblende=Merida | Drehbuch=Andrew Chambliss | Regie=Geofrey Hildrew | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Zelena und Arthur reisen nach DunBroch, um ein verzaubertes Relikt zu finden, das ihnen den Vorteil geben wird, den sie brauchen, um Emma und unsere Helden zu besiegen. Dabei laufen sie Merida über den Weg, die selbst auf einer Reise ist, um eine Schuld zu begleichen, die ihr Vater, King Fergus, einer Hexe geschuldet hat, als er starb. Merida erhält die Unterstützung von zwei Freundinnen, Mulan und Ruby, aber um die Hexe zufrieden zu stellen und DunBroch zu retten, muss sie zuerst die Identität des Ritters, der ihren Vater getötet hat, aufdecken. | Gastrollen= | Bild=509.jpg }} Broken Heart | Originaltitel=Broken Heart | Episodennummer=10 | USErstausstrahlung=29. November 2015 | DtErstausstrahlung=— | Staffel=5 | Rückblende=Captain Hook | Drehbuch=Andrew Chambliss | Regie=Geofrey Hildrew | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=In Storybrooke gefährdet Hooks jahrhundertealter Rachedurst gegen Gold die Schicksale beider, während Emmas Liebe auf die höchste Probe gestellt wird, als sie versucht Hook davon zu überzeugen, sich von der Dunkelheit abzuwenden, bevor sie, Mary Margaret, David und Regina sich auf eine neue Mission begeben, als ein ungeahntes Böses freigelassen wird. | Gastrollen= | Bild=510.jpg }} Swan Song | Originaltitel=Swan Song | Episodennummer=11 | USErstausstrahlung=6. Dezember 2015 | DtErstausstrahlung=— | Staffel=5 | Rückblende=Captain Hook | Drehbuch=Edward Kitsis und Adam Horowitz | Regie=Gwyneth Horder-Payton | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Die dunkle Belagerung von Storybrooke ist in vollem Gange als alle wieder auferstandenen Dunklen eine lebende Seele als Opfer anvisieren, damit sie ins Reich der Lebenden zurückkehren können. Als der Untergang bevorsteht, rät Gold Mary Margaret, David und dem Rest der Helden, ihre letzten flüchtigen Momente in der Gesellschaft ihrer Angehörigen zu verbringen. Emma weigert sich jedoch aufzugeben, da sie weiß, dass es ihre Aufgabe ist, die schlechten Entscheidungen, die sie als Dunkle getroffen hat, wieder gut zu machen – es gibt nur ein Problem, den dunklen Hook. Als sie sich gegenübertreten und das Schicksal von Storybrooke auf dem Spiel steht, werden Hooks Taten Emma auf eine Weise niederschmettern, die keiner kommen sah. | Gastrollen= | Bild=511.jpg }} Souls of the Departed | Originaltitel=Souls of the Departed | Episodennummer=12 | USErstausstrahlung=6. März 2016 | DtErstausstrahlung=— | Staffel=5 | Rückblende=Regina | Drehbuch=Edward Kitsis und Adam Horowitz | Regie=Ralph Hemecker | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Emma, Regina, Mary Margaret, David, Robin, Henry und Gold kommen in der Unterwelt an, in einer Mission, um Hook zu retten, nur um festzustellen, dass ihre Suche schwieriger sein wird als erwartet. Die Bewohner der Unterwelt – alles Seelen mit unerledigten Geschäften und viele mit ganz persönlichen Rachefeldzügen – verfolgen unsere Helden auf Schritt und Tritt. | Gastrollen= | Bild=512.jpg }} Labor of Love | Originaltitel=Labor of Love | Episodennummer=13 | USErstausstrahlung=13. März 2016 | DtErstausstrahlung=— | Staffel=5 | Rückblende=Snow White und Hercules | Drehbuch=Andrew Chambliss und Dana Horgan | Regie=Billy Gierhart | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=In der Unterwelt informiert ein vor Hades geflohener Gefangener die Helden, dass Hook gefangen gehalten wird. Aber bevor die Helden Hook retten können, müssen sie sich einem furchterregenden Biest entgegenstellen, welches das Gefängnis bewacht. Mary Margaret sucht nach einem alten Kindheitsfreund, der weiß, wie man das Monster besiegen kann. Aber als sie wiedervereint sind, merkt sie, dass ihr Freund nicht mehr der Held ist, der er einmal war. | Gastrollen= | Bild=513.jpg }} Devil's Due | Originaltitel=Devil's Due | Episodennummer=14 | USErstausstrahlung=20. März 2016 | DtErstausstrahlung=— | Staffel=5 | Rückblende=Rumpelstilzchen | Drehbuch=Andrew Chambliss und Dana Horgan | Regie=Billy Gierhart | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Gold beschließt Emma bei ihrer Rettungsaktion zu helfen, damit er nach Hause kann, um bei Belle zu sein. Er muss jedoch vorher in der Unterwelt seine erste Frau, Milah, aufsuchen. | Gastrollen= | Bild=514.jpg }} The Brothers Jones | Originaltitel=The Brothers Jones | Episodennummer=15 | USErstausstrahlung=27. März 2016 | DtErstausstrahlung=— | Staffel=5 | Rückblende=Captain Hook | Drehbuch=Jerome Schwartz und David H. Goodman | Regie=Eagle Egilsson | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Nachdem sie endlich wiedervereint sind, müssen Hook und Emma einen Weg finden, Hades zu besiegen, um mit Snow, David, Regina, Robin, Henry und Gold zurück nach Storybrooke zu können. Ein Überraschungsbesuch von Hooks verstorbenem Bruder Liam könnte den Hinweis liefern, nach dem sie gesucht haben. | Gastrollen= | Bild=515.jpg }} Our Decay | Originaltitel=Our Decay | Episodennummer=16 | USErstausstrahlung=3. April 2016 | DtErstausstrahlung=— | Staffel=5 | Rückblende=Zelena und Hades | Drehbuch=Tze Chun und Dana Horgan | Regie=Steve Pearlman | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Emma, Snow, David, Regina, Robin, Henry und Hook setzen ihre Suche nach einem Weg, alle aus der Unterwelt zu befreien, fort. Hades ausgeliefert, erschafft Gold ein Portal nach Storybrooke, das Belle, Zelena und Baby Hood in die Unterwelt transportiert. Während Zelena und Regina in einen Geschwisterstreit geraten, wird Belle mit Rumpel wiedervereint, nur um schockierende Nachrichten, die ihr Leben für immer verändern werden, zu erfahren. Währenddessen versuchen Snow und David, eine Nachricht aus der Unterwelt zu ihrem Sohn Neal zu senden. | Gastrollen= | Bild=516.jpg }} Her Handsome Hero | Originaltitel=Her Handsome Hero | Episodennummer=17 | USErstausstrahlung=10. April 2016 | DtErstausstrahlung=— | Staffel=5 | Rückblende=Belle | Drehbuch=Jerome Schwartz | Regie=Romeo Tirone | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Belle wendet sich an Rumpelstilzchen in der Hoffnung, einen Weg zu finden, ihr Kind vor Hades zu beschützen. Sie sind sich jedoch uneinig darüber, ob sie dunkle Magie benutzen sollen und Belle verbietet Rumpelstilzchen, seine Macht für das Böse zu verwenden. Währenddessen trifft sich Hades heimlich mit Gaston in der Unterwelt und ermutigt ihn, sich an Rumpelstilzchen zu rächen. Als die Helden einen Weg finden, Hades zu besiegen, hat Emma einen furchterregenden Albtraum, der, wie sie erkennt, beginnt sich zu bewahrheiten. | Gastrollen= | Bild=517.jpg }} Ruby Slippers | Originaltitel=Ruby Slippers | Episodennummer=18 | USErstausstrahlung=17. April 2016 | DtErstausstrahlung=— | Staffel=5 | Rückblende=Belle | Drehbuch=Andrew Chambliss und Bill Wolkoff | Regie=Eriq La Salle | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=In Rückblenden finden sich Ruby und Mulan in Oz wieder, wo sie auf Dorothy treffen. Nachdem die drei Zelenas Rückkehr nach Oz miterleben, suchen sie nach einem Weg, sie ein für alle Mal zu besiegen. Dorothy verschwindet jedoch auf mysteriöse Weise und Rubys Suche nach ihrer neuen Freundin lässt sie in der Unterwelt landen. Mit den Helden wiedervereint, schließt sich Ruby mit Emma, Regina und Snow zusammen, um weiter nach Dorothy zu suchen. | Gastrollen= | Bild=518.jpg }} Hintergrund Besetzungsänderungen * Michael Socha gehört nicht mehr zur Hauptbesetzung. Sein Charakter Will Scarlet tauchte seitdem auch nicht mehr auf und wurde nicht mehr erwähnt. * Rebecca Mader und Sean Maguire, die in der dritten und vierten Staffel beide eine Nebenrolle innehatten, wurden zur Hauptbesetzung hinzugefügt. * Wes Brown wird in „ “ die Rolle des Gaston übernehmen, der zuvor von dargestellt wurde. („ “) Ausstrahlung Vereinigte Staaten Die Ausstrahlung in den USA begann am 27. September 2015 mit dem Special „Dark Swan Rises: A Once Upon a Time Fan Celebration“ und der ersten Folge „ “. Deutschland Eine Ausstrahlung in Deutschland oder dem deutschsprachigen Raum steht derzeit noch aus. Bisher ist kein Termin bekannt gegeben wurden. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Staffeln